


The Blue Pack // Yoongi x Chanyeol

by Jinjoo



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Pup Byun Baekhyun, Pup Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjoo/pseuds/Jinjoo
Summary: Omega Yoongi and Alpha Chanyeol are forced to leave the pack with a pup after Chanyeol’s father, the Head Alpha, threatened to kill the Omega and the pup





	1. ▪1▪

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT THISNXJDISU  
> IM SO SORRY  
> NOW IM OBSESSED WITH THESE TWO

They kept walking.  
It didn't matter how many times the Alpha heard his mate beg, he just couldn't go back.  
He hated hearing his mate whine like that, but going back meant instant death for his small family and that just couldn't happen.  
He knew that keeping their pup away from his mate was a really cruel thing to do, but he also knew that it was the only way his mate would have followed him.  
When the third night came, the Alpha stopped to look for a cave or a place to hide and spend the night.  
He helped his mate crawling up on the rocks pushing him a bit from behind, after the younger got the pup from him.  
Once he was inside the cave, the Omega fell on his knees and lied on his side, waiting for his mate to come up too.  
He put the crying pup on the ground and with his muzzle he pushed him against his stomach, to help him find a nipple.  
A few seconds later the Alpha jumped inside.  
He got closer to his omega and sniffed at him for a bit, before doing the same with the pup and lying a bit far from the two.  
He knew his mate was angry. He had every right to be.  
He woke him up in the middle of the night, pulling him away from their pack, threatening to leave with their pup. Of course he was. But he was the Alpha. It was his duty to protect his family.  
Once the pup stopped pulling at his nipple tho, Yoongi stood from the ground and ignoring the small whimpers from his now sleeping pup, made his way to his Alpha.  
The other was so much bigger compared to him.  
Of course, the other was a pure werewolf.  
He was twice, if not thrice his size.  
Yoongi wasn't a werewolf. He was just his mate and as a werewolf mate, he only switched to his wolf form for the first time when they mated. It hurt so bad.  
But he was getting better at it.  
Every time it was less and less painful.  
Chanyeol had said it would hurt a lot the first time, but he didn't care. Or, he did, but his love for the Alpha was bigger than his fear of pain.  
He walked in front of the other and then pushed his muzzle against the other's front.  
He was apologising. The Alpha understood it right away, but he also knew that he didn't have anything to apologise for.  
_"I'm not angry"_  mindtold him the Alpha " _you have every right to be tho"_  
The omega lied down and started to ask for attentions from his mate, rolling on his back _"But you did it to keep us safe. I don't know why I was so opposed to it, hyung. I...know that it was the only way."_  
The Alpha scented his mate and then started to pull at his knotted fur " _I know tho. It was your inner omega. No omega would ever leave their pack a few days after birthing pups."_  
The Omega rolled on his side so that he had his back against the Alpha's belly.  
He seriously was so small.  
Everybody who had seen him in his wolf form had understood right away that he was just a mate.  
No pure werewolf was that small.  
He was like an ordinary wolf if not smaller.  
Also, there were many differences between pure werewolves, werewolves and mates.  
The first two were more similar between each other. The only difference was that pure werewolves were born by other werewolves, while werewolves were bitten by other werewolves.  
Mates tho, were very different.  
Yes, they were smaller, but not only.  
Werewolves mates shifted the first time during or after their mating. After that they had to learn how to switch and control it, so their skills were personal.  
Every mate had different levels of control over their wolf.  
They usually learned how to switch whenever they wanted, but could only stay in that form for a limited amount of time, after that they had to rest. It was draining.  
Of course the amount of time also depended on their resistance and how they trained.  
There were then particular cases.  
During a pregnancy for example, mates switched after the 6th month and couldn't switch back to their human form until after a few weeks or days after they gave birth to the pups. It was safer for the pregnancy that way.  
Yoongi was in that particular phase.  
" _wanna sleep?_ " asked the Alpha, biting at the other's ears  
The Omega just lowered his muzzle and lied there, whining when the other didn't get the pup for him.  
At that point the Alpha turned his head to reach the pup and drag him with his teeth.  
Once the pup was positioned against his neck and on his mate's muzzle, he decided to rest too.  
They all needed it.  
Before he could close his eyes, tho, the Omega opened his " _what if he doesn't make it?_ " asked the younger looking at their pup  
The Alpha met the other's graze for a second but it was enough to notice his terror and desperation. " ** _he will."_** was all he said.


	2. Due

Chanyeol was the Lead Alpha. It means that he was going to become the First Alpha of their pack.

But not anymore. He lost everything the second he chose his mate and weak pup over everybody else.

Nobody had approved of his mating with the human. Ever since that day. He was a royal, mating a human. Never happened before in their dynasty. It wasn't unheard of, but not in their pack.

So when his mate woke up in the middle of the night whining and crying, because he was about to give birth, nobody came to help. They let them on their own. Both young and inexperienced in giving birth, of course. Terrified. So it wasn't exactly their fault if only one pup made it alive and if even that pup was very small and weak. It was normal. When the next morning his father came to see how things had turned out, the first thing he said was "They won't make it. Go and push them on the mating grounds. Then we'll find you a real mate."

He had literally sentenced for their death. Pushing his mate and weak pup to the mating grounds would have killed them. It was too cold and Yoongi was weak after giving birth to the pups. He needed to rest and eat.

Looking at his mate who was weakly licking their pup's tummy, he had no doubt. He didn'teven think about doing what his father had asked. Not even for a second. The moment he lied his eyes on his exhausted mate, he knew what he had to do.

That's why he decided to leave. He wasn't sure they were going to survive, but staying meant dying for sure.

In a few weeks they were able to completely leave the territory and get on the other side of the mountain. Chanyeol wanted to get to his friends. He knew many packs. Maybe one of them could take them in. The 21st night, Yoongi switched in his sleep. It wasn't a good thing, since now he was completely naked. It was cold. Chanyeol went hunting and he also had to find stuff to lit a fire. Human Yoongi hated bloody meat. The pup had opened his eyes tho and he could also walk around. He already recognised his 'mother' and his father. He could always tell when his eomma was feeling cold and he tried to heat him up with his soft fur. But he was small.

The 24th day Chanyeol decided it was time to move. The omega travelled on his back and the pup was in his mom's arms. Unless they were going slowly. Because if they were just walking the pup ran head of them. Of course, if the parents decided it was safe to let him. He was growing strong. As if nothing wrong had ever happened to him.

"Hyung, how long?"

" _I'm not sure. Maybe a day or two._ " answered the Alpha, looking at the pup who was running back to them " _We're close_ " The omega relaxed on the other's back and lied with his cheek on his furred back.

The pup nibbed at the Alpha's paws to crawl on his back, but when he was ignored, he started to whine annoyed to get his mom's attention.

The Omega looked at him and felt his own stomach growl "He's hungry, Yeol."

" _You didn't eat anything tho._ " stilled the Alpha, when he heard the other's stomach growl " _If you can shift, I'll go hunt something, I'll be back in a bit, so you can eat and nurse him, yeah?_ " The omega got off the other's back and sat on the ground, waiting for his pup to crawl on his lap. He was hungry, so of course the pup was too. All they could do was wait for the Alpha to come back.

The Omega tried to entertain his hungry pup. He shifted to his wolf form and the pup hurriedly attached himself to his nipples and he successfully got some milk. He was the only pup after all. But it wasn't enough to satisfy his tummy. So after a few minutes he started to whimper annoyed.

 _"I know pup, I know. But no meat for eomma means no milk for you_."

The pup looked up at the Omega and huffed, sitting down. When the Alpha got back dragging with him a big rabbit, the pup ran to him.

The Alpha pushed the prey to his mate to encourage him to eat. Usually the Alpha is the first one to eat during hunts. Unless it's a particular case. Like a pregnancy. Chanyeol always gave his food to his mate first. That was because the younger, being only a mate and not a werewolf, was the least important member of their old pack. So he always had to eat last. Unless stated otherwise. Chanyeol gave him his food so that nobody could stop him from eating.

The Omega looked at the prey and all he could think of was his grumbling stomach. It looked delicious.

The pup tried again to drink before his mom could even swallow and the Omega whined annoyed. Nursing with no milk hurts. When he kept sucking with no result, the Omega shrugged him off and growled a bit as a warning. The pup whined and lied again on the ground.

The Alpha looked at the non-threatening bickering without saying anything. The other could handle it just fine.

" _We'll keep walking for a bit, after you're done eating. When you think you're ready to feed him, we can stop."_

The Omega swallowed all he could and looked at his mate satisfied, while he licked the blood off his paws.

The Alpha turned to lead their way and the pup huffed and started to run again.

Half an hour later, the Omega stopped walking and lied on his side. This time the pup, before buring his face in the fur to look for milk, looked at his eomma asking for permission.

The Alpha noticed his mate and pup had stopped so he turned to sit next to them.

" _How long will it take?_ "asked the Alpha looking around.

The Omega looked up at his mate and rolled his eyes " _Ask your son"_

Chanyeol felt like laughing, but of course, wolves don't laugh. " _It doesn't bother me, love. But it's getting dark. We have to stop soon."_

 

And when they stopped that night, in the small cave Chanyeol found at the feet of a huge tree, the pup snuggled on top of his mom's shoulder and the Alpha walked on them both to lie on top of them.

Yoongi growled when the elder crushed him down.

" _Tomorrow you'll be on my back with the pup. I want to speed up a bit. We should enter the first territory in a few hours."_

That's what happened the following morning.

And staring at his pup, the Omega noticed that his pup was only that. The pup. He still didn't have a name.

"Jeongguk."muttered the Omega while the pup chewed his finger.

" _what_?"

" _our pup. He needs a name_." explained the younger "Jeongguk."

The pup looked up at his mother and howled.

" _I like it_ " the alpha awed at the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread it bc I'm lazy  
> I read it a 100 times actually bc I didn't want to post it, but never really looked for typos lol


End file.
